nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypercenter
Hypercenter (also referred to as Chapter 3: Hypercenter) is the third Zombies map of the "Futuristic Paradox" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Hypercenter is set at the Hypercenter Mall within the southern district of New Elpis a few hours after the events of City of Hope. The entire mall has been converted into the final stronghold for the remaining survivors of the New Elpis outbreak, who are awaiting extraction from outside help. The map is divided into four different sections; the first area is the main floor, which contains the lobby, food court, and the central fountain, the second area contains small shopping stores and access to the "behind the scenes" areas of the mall, the third floor is the outside terrace, which has been converted into a fortified bunker, and the basement, which contains the map's power switch in the form of backup generators. Once the generators are back online, the player can begin lockdowns on the various floors of the mall by interacting with a console in the security booth on the second floor. The player must complete ten of these in order to complete the map's main story, and a single lockdown can only be done once a round. While a lockdown is in progress, the player cannot leave the area where the lockdown is occurring, and the player cannot purchase perks that are in said areas as well. However, the player can purchase wallbuys and the Mystery Box should they be in reach. Story Three hours have passed since the survivors' arrival at the Hypercenter Mall, which has been converted into a makeshift stronghold. While the undead have continuously attempted to infiltrate the perimeter setup around the mall, their attempts have been thwarted by lookouts and sentry turrets guarding the area. Vendetta and Stratus are walking around the second floor of the mall together on patrol while Rox and Vega assist the survivors in their needs. Stratus asks Vendetta when their extraction would arrive, although Vendetta cannot give a definitive answer, reminding him that they are on an island hundreds of miles off the east coast of the United States and that it would take awhile for any help to reach them. Simultaneously at the power station, Blackout and his undead workers are making the final additions to the redirectory chamber to reroute enough power to the vault. From within the chamber, Nakata asks if the process of rerouting the power would kill her, although Blackout assures her that while she might feel some pain, she wouldn't die unless something major interfered with the process. At that moment, one of the undead workers catches Blackout's attention, who reveals to him a map of the island and all of the locations currently using the power station for emergency power, one of which was the Hypercenter Mall. Knowing that the mall was where the survivors were holding up and making their last stand, Blackout tells Nakata that it was time to begin the rerouting process, ordering her to first reroute all of the power at the mall. At the mall, the power is abruptly shut off, causing the sentry turrets guarding the exterior perimeter to shut down, as well as all outside communications to be knocked out and most of the lockdown protocols in the mall to disengage. Blackout then orders for a large push against the mall, ordering his undead army to ensure the survivors were wiped out before help arrived. As Vendetta and Stratus regrouped with Rox and Vega at the main entrance, they see that a massive swarm of zombies were quickly approaching the mall from all side. While the lookouts tried their best to quell the attacking undead, they are quickly overrun, thus allowing the undead to gain access to the mall in large quantities. Vendetta orders all of the remaining survivors to find shelter as Techno arms up to fight the attacking undead. As they fight through the undead, they are able to gain access to the basement, which had been sealed off for a safety protocol. There, Techno are able to locate the backup generators, which would restore most of the mall's power apart from the sentries. Upon turning the power back on, the lockdown protocols fails to reengage. Rox asks what the problem was, to which Stratus theorizes that the undead have forced the lockdown barriers ajar, saying that they would have to manually restore the lockdown protocols at each sector of the mall. Back at the power station, Blackout observes Nakata as she uses her augmentations to slowly reroute the island's power to the vault, storing it in massive batteries that have been constructed to hold the power once Blackout was finished at the power station. Upon noticing that the backup generators were activated at the mall, Blackout orders Nakata to redirect the generators' power, although Nakata explains that since they were not connected to the main power grid, she couldn't reroute their power. Annoyed by this setback, Blackout soon uses his powers to hijack the screens at the mall, where he gets into contact with Techno. He compliments the group's efforts in doing what they believed was right, although he explains that what they seek would make things worse than they already were. When asked how by Vega, Blackout explains that the F-Space energy they cherish will ultimately be the cause of their annihilation should they keep overusing and replicating the energy for their own selfish needs as opposed to stopping for the greater good of the universe, revealing that the existence of too much F-Space energy in a single universe would cause the aforementioned universe to fracture and fall apart until it eventually collapsed in on itself and vanished from existence, which would have major repercussions for the entire multiverse. While Blackout was distracted talking to Techno, Nakata began to break free from Blackout's control. Briefly redirecting a small amount of power that was taken from the mall, she creates a voice message explaining her situation and her current location, as well as Blackout's intentions at the power station. Before she could reveal more, Blackout's influence began to take hold of her again, so she quickly sends the message and returns to rerouting the power before she loses control of her mind and body once again. Once Blackout returns to overseeing Nakata's process, Techno are able to reach the mall's security station, where they are able to manually activate the lockdown protocols. To ensure they were completed in activation, Techno protected the barriers from the undead at each area they were working on until the process was complete. Upon completing their fifth lockdown, they receive Nakata's message via a television. Relieved that she was okay, Vendetta explains to his allies that once they finished the remaining lockdowns and the survivors were brought to safety, they would go to the power station and save Nakata. After more fighting and lockdowns, Techno are able to finish all of the lockdowns, closing off most of the paths for the undead to enter the mall from. Soon after, Techno receives a radio transmission from the United States Air Force, saying they were eight miles from the coastline of Paradise Island, requesting to know where they were. Vega explains that they were at the Hypercenter Mall in the southern district of New Elpis, requesting for them to have their forces land on the roof near the terrace entrance. After ending the transmission, Vendetta calls for every remaining survivor to emerge from hiding and gather at the second floor. Once everyone emerged from their hiding spots and gathered by Techno, Stratus explains that extraction was a few minutes out and that they would meet on the roof. After giving this information, an advisory message was sent through the mall's intercoms, warning that the backup generators were nearly depleted of their power. Knowing time was short before the undead could breach again in larger forces, the survivors make haste for the terrace. After climbing onto the roof from the terrace, the survivors create a makeshift defensive perimeter to defend until extraction arrived. Rox soon pulls out a flare, throwing it near their location to indicate the landing zone for the air force. At that moment, the backup generators turned off, causing the lockdown protocols to disengage again and allowing the undead to swarm the mall. As the survivors held off as much as they could, they began to get overrun. However, an AC-130 soon opens fire on the swarming zombies below the mall, followed by a rocket barrage from the United States Air Force's attack helicopters. This caused the undead to be distracted long enough for the survivors to gain the upperhand and maintain control of the room. As the air force landed several helicopters on the roof, the survivors quickly board them, where they thank the military for saving their lives. As Techno boarded their helicopter, Vendetta tells the pilot that there is something urgent they needs to do, asking to be dropped off at the power station on the western coastline of the island, saying they could potentially avert the undead threat there. The pilot tells the group that there would more than likely be no one else to help them get off the island after that, although they assure him they will find other means off. Once the helicopters took off, the mall soon fell to the undead. As Techno's helicopter passed by the ruined and zombie infested New Elpis, Vendetta tells his allies that they will stop Blackout no matter the cost and avenge the lives he has ended. Weapons Starting Loadout * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Peacekeeper - 1600 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points * Galvaknuckles - 6000 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Ballistic Knife * Up-n-Atomizer * Unholy Hellbringer * Widowmaker * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Isolate the breaches and await for extraction. Trivia * Symbols that are affiliated to the Illuminati such as the Eye of Providence briefly flash on the screens throughout the mall on rare occurrences. Category:Futuristic Paradox